Lives of the Champions
by Gossu
Summary: Who would think that Pokemon champions would have anything left to do? Join them as they tackle daily problems that even their trainer's skill couldn't beat. Hero x Heroine
1. Down the mountain

**A simple Pokemon story featuring the lives of Pokemon champions in various regions. Will have a few battles but mostly focus on the ups and downs, and of course romance in our champions' lives. Mostly HeroxHeroine. Without further ado, let the stories begin. (Warning: Contains a little sensual theme)**

**Segment: Red and Ethan,**Champion **of Kanto and Johto**

* * *

For the umpteenth time of the day, Ethan slumps down on the cold, hard snow of Mount Silver. He had conquered all, Gyms, Elite fours and even Lance, the champion! But for some reason, he decided to hang out on Mount Silver, the most dangerous place in both Kanto and Johto.

But hey, at least you get to hang out with a former champion and by hang-out, it means getting your butt kicked on a daily basis.

"...Get up..." came a slow voice. Ethan did as he is told and was met with those red eyes...again.

He isn't sure what to expect now, after he has beaten Red; Ethan stayed to _accompany_ him; obviously trying to get a free training lesson. The results...are really bad.

Getting beaten by a Pikachu over and over again can really take the energy out of a guy. So far Ethan had only managed to make Red's Lapras faints but it took more than half of his team!

"Red, why don't you go down from Mount Silver? I mean, training is fine but isn't your friends worried about you?"

With his ever enigmatic cap covering his face, he silently replies "...Too many people..." Despite being very anti-social, Red has recently cracked out of his shell, thanks to Ethan constant chattering.

"Red," asked Ethan once more, "Two days from now I want you to come down from the mountain to New Bark town for my birthday."

"..No.."

"Aww come on! You're always so uptight plus I can finally brag something to Silver and Lyra!" shouted Ethan enthusiastically.

"..No.."

Getting used to Red's stubbornness is really one of the daily problems Ethan has to face but during one of his journey back home, he heard something _very _interesting.

"Red, I bet Leaf would be glad to see you!" For the first time ever since his battle with Ethan, Red's face looks surprised.

"..Where have you-."

"From Blue. He says that you two have an almost unbreakable bond up until the point of your hiding." Ethan sarcastically continues "Oh, I wonder what she must be feeling right now. Probably afraid and worried about your safety. Oh the agony!"

Glaring at Ethan like an Arbok does to its preys...

"...Fine..." Red turned his back to Ethan before continuing, "...Promised not to shout out my arrival to the whole Johto region?"

Ethan grinned, " Of course I won't, I mean; I am a good student right?"

* * *

**Pallet Town**

"Everyone! Champion Red and Ethan are finally back!"

Red suddenly feels the urge to let Charizard tear through that thick skull of his. Either this is a form of humor or disrespect, he just doesn't know.

The latter seems likely.

"Ethan!" The said person is suddenly enveloped in a bear-hug, by none other than the Lyra. Silver soon walks in, hands in his pocket; apparently not interested in his rival.

"No way..." Silver gasped, "Champion Red..."

Red tips his cap in recognition; at least it was just Ethan's small groups of friends and not the entire region of Johto or Kanto.

"Ethan honey," came soothing voice, probably his mother, " I can't believe you're finally home!"

Once again, he is bear-hugged by his own mom.

"Ow ow ow. Not so tight mom." Ethan straightens his jacket before whispering, "_So you did exactly what I told you on the Pokegear?"_

Strangely Red is being touched by this mother-son moment. Maybe Ethan is a goof but he sure is caring. Both to his friends and family.

"Oh that? Inviting the gym leaders of both Kanto and Johto to your birthday party was no small task. Plus I also have to ask Blue for the location Red's girlfriend; Leaf."

Son of a-!

And calling Leaf his girlfriend? That was out of the question. Sure, Leaf is attractive and all but Red is sure Leaf is probably not interested in a lonely guy like him.

"So when are they arriving?"

"Probably in around an hour or so."

"We have plenty of time to do something." Ethan pondered for a moment before exclaiming, "Silver! Wanna have a battle right now?"

The red head answered with a stoic face, "Actually, I was hoping to battle Red."

"You sure? I mean you might actually have a chance against me but against Red? Pssh"

A prospect of an exciting battle enters Red's mind. Silver does seem strong in his own ways, why not?

"What about it Red?" Silver's voice brought Red's back to the real world.

Smirking on the inside, he silently answers, "...Bring it..."

"All right since no one is gonna be the judge of this match, I; Ethan; shall fill the position." shouted Ethan.

Silver, on the other hand is just itching for battle; the same can't be said for Red as his cap covered his eyes.

"Just get on with it."

"Alright, Pokemon champion Red versus Sorta strong rival Silver!"

"What kind of stupid title is that?" shouted Silver.

Ethan just shrugs it off, "Not my fault if you can't win the league."

"Whatever, this will be a three-on-three battle. You're okay with that, Red?" Red nods in response.

"Standby for battle, Weavil!" The weasel-like pokemon appears, his claws already sharpened.

Red just throws his pokeball, revealing one of the most imposing Charizard Silver has ever seen.

_Going for the type advantage huh?_

Smirking, Silver called out, "Weavile, use Fury Swipes!"

Disappearing and reappearing directly in front of Charizard, Weavile slashes its sharp claws into the torso of the flame lizard.

_Alright, here it goes._

"Weavile, follow it up with a Rock Slide!" Following the command, Weavile flings up a bunch of rocks up into the air before throwing them at Charizard with unrivaled accuracy.

What Red orders was... unexpected, to say the least.

"...Flamethrower..."

Silver is shocked, fighting against a type stronger than your own with the weaker type?

Charizard sucks air into its mouth before releasing an unimaginable amount of flame at the rocks.

_Flamethrower? It's more like Blast Burn._

Once the fiasco is over, Silver stared the charred remains of the rocks that once were thrown at Charizard.

"Weavile, new plan. Try to-!"

His sentence is cut short as Charizard appears behind Weavile, grabbing the smaller pokemon's waist.

"...Seismic Toss..."

The flame lizard flies into the air with Weavile before diving down face first with Weavile in the lead. The impact creates dust cloud that obscures everyone vision but once the dust clears, it's clear who's the winner is.

"No way..." Silver gasped, as one of his strongest pokemon got taken down in one move.

"Woah..." Ethan said silently, "Well that concludes it. Weavile has fainted."

"It's not over yet! Crobat, standby for battle!" The purple bat appears, glaring at the Charizard that defeated one of its allies.

_I must make one of his pokemon faint, at least one..._

"Crobat, start with confuse ray!" Shooting an ominous ray at Charizard who couldn't dodge in time, made the flame lizard thrash around like a mad man.

Shooting flamethrowers at random location, Silver smirks at the Charizard's attempt to hit his pokemon.

"...Settle down..." Red's word seems to calm down the rampaging lizard as it closes its eyes. Crobat moves around in case Charizard tries something but it seems to just meditating.

"Now's our chance, Air Slash!"

Flapping its four wings at an unbelievable speed, little lines of air travels to Charizard. Without warning, the flame lizard responds with a stream of flame; heading directly towards Crobat.

"Ice Beam!"

Flame meets Ice as the neither could get the upper hand but one command sends chills through Silver's spine.

"...Flare Blitz..."

With the flame still spewing out of its mouth, Charizard flew inside the massive column of inferno, coating itself in blazing flame. With both the remaining Flamethrower and the Flare Blitz, Crobat's Ice beam doesn't stand a chance as Charizard tackles it full force; knocking out the purple bat in the process.

"And once again, Charizard beats Crobat!" announced Ethan on the sidelines.

"Tch, can't believe I have to use him but standby for battle, Feraligator!"

As large as Charizard is, the water alligator is the same. Standing at the same height, with the same sharp glare and teeth; both pokemon takes no risk as to being caught unprepared.

"Hydro Pump!"

Column of water erupts from Feraligator's mouth, shaped more like a drill than a normal Hydro Pump. Red smirks under his cap, maybe he would have some fun after all.

* * *

Ethan watches on his chair with interest at the battle that's going on in front of him. Silver never had any battle as explosive as this one with him. Maybe a battle royale between all of them suffice for him.

"Ethan~" A sing-song voice calls out to him, the source none other than Lyra; who is sporting a different outfit from her usual one. Without her hat, a casual white T-shirt and shorts. Very short shorts.

"Hey Lyra, I'm in a middle of a match here. So whatever jerky thing I must've done like being gone for 2 months on mount Silver without telling you, give me the lecture later." Ethan pleaded with fake tears.

"No silly~, I just want to give you early birthday gifts since I'm...you know your g-gir-."

"You got me a Master Ball?! How did you get one, those things are rare!"

"Uhh no." Ethan quickly deflates, "But I think y-you'll appreciate this even more."

"So no Master Ball?" Lyra shakes her head, "Aww, I think I'll just watch the battle then."

"Please come with me?" Lyra pouts in an attempt to convince Ethan only to be met with...

"Still not moving till that Master Ball is coming."

Lyra has enough, as she formulates a plan that would definitely, undoubtedly makes Ethan weak in the knees.

Moving silently behind Ethan, she presses her torso and her _two unmentionables_ on to Ethan's back. Hundred; maybe thousands of emotions courses through Ethan's mind right now but only two were prominent. Embarrassment and Arousal.

"L-Lyra, what the heck are yo-." His sentence was cut short as Lyra nibbles on his ear.

"I told you that I just want to give you an early present." said Lyra as she starts dragging Ethan to his house.

"W-Where are we going?"

"To your room of course." grinned Lyra.

* * *

"...Dodge and use Fire Blast..."

A small compact ball of flame forms inside of Charizard's mouth before being fired by the beast itself. Feraligator dodges it but the once small ball of flames suddenly expands and grows tendrils on its sides as it spins at the point of impact.

A minor burn but it teaches Silver to expect anything at this point. Ethan's Typhlosion isn't this strong; his Feraligator would fight on par with badger pokemon but not against this beast.

_Here goes nothing_

"Final move, Hydro Cannon!"

Columns upon columns of water travels through the air, with enough power to blow through even the thickest steel.

"...Fire Blast..."

Charizard charges up another orb of flames before releasing it at the water cannon that is heading its way. Silver smirks knowing that there's no way a Fire Blast could match up against the ultimate Water type move. Red's arrogance is going to cost him one Pokemon.

"Keep it up Feraligator!" Silver encouraged his pokemon. The Fire Blast orb soon dies down as Silver is met with the sight of...Red?!

Charizard has completely disappeared from sight. Silver and Feraligator looks around for said flame lizard.

_If he's not behind us then he is-!_

"Feraligator, look out from above!" But it's too late as Charizard, enveloped in flame, diving down as fast as an Arcanine.

"Sh*t, Feraligator; Hydro Pump into the air!"

"...I win..." said Red as he tips his cap, "...Dragon Claw..."

Charizard entire right claw extends along with the flame and completely crush Feraligator. Once the dust clears, Charizard stood high and mighty above the defeated water pokemon.

"No way..." Silver's knees drop to the ground as he stares in disbelief. Red has walked to Silver and surprisingly, extends his hand to Silver.

"Heh, guess you can't be the greatest champion if you got beat by a non-champion huh?"

"...Need potions..." Silver understands this and points at Ethan's house. "Ethan probably has it in his room. Can you also get some for me too?"

"...Alright..." And with that he was off.

Walking through the house that vaguely reminds him of his own home, he finally reaches the end of the corridor with a sign: Ethan.

Opening hastily, Red quickly said "...Ethan, I need potio-!"

Just as quickly as he opens the door, he shuts it again. The image in there would burn in his head. Probably forever.

A sight of a half-naked Ethan and Lyra isn't something that he wants on his memories. He'll probably apologize to them for ruining their...moments...

Back in the room is a sight of a still half-naked Lyra hugging her body consciously while leaning on Ethan's chest.

"You know... you're right. This is better than a Master Ball." grinned Ethan. Lyra on the other hand is flustered to no end.

"B-But we didn't even get to the finale." said Lyra, eyeing Ethan. "Well, why don't you give me your _present_ after my birthday?"

Ethan snuggles closer to Lyra while she just sighed in content and lays happily in his arms. While having a grin on his face, he can't help but to smirk on the inside.

_Silver is sooooo gonna be jealous of me!_

* * *

Red was never the one to stay in a party and that's the reason he's currently standing outside Ethan's house; watching the starry night. Apparently, it's one hell of a party in there as Red could feel his ear drums burst in he stays near the music speakers.

This scene is so different from the one on mount Silver. He is just enjoying the sky until a voice interrupted him.

"Yo, dope." A very annoying, familiar voice to be exact.

"Blue, it's not nice to call him that after him being gone for 3 years." Two voices to be exact.

"...Blue, Leaf...It's been a long time..." Red says, grinning a little.

"So Red. How's it hanging? Heard you climbed mount Silver." said Blue. "We've all heard that from Ethan. I swear, that boy's ego is so big it would put Blue to shame."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. Jeez, do you believe your ego is smaller than that boy's?"

Blue scowled, "I don't know to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Well Red ? How about a quick battle, I've been bored here without any ass-kicking for 3 years."

"...Can't right now, have no potions..."

Blue scowled again while Leaf just giggled at her friends' action. "Blue, can you leave me and Red alone for a few mintues?"

"Oooh, sure." Blue quickly sets off to join the other gym leaders at the party.

"...So what do you want to talk about?" asked Red quietly. Even under the night sky, Red could tell she's giggling quietly. It's one of her special traits.

"You know mister," Leaf prods Red's chest, "You have become quite the talker lately. Mostly you just said one word and that's it!"

Red says nothing as she continues one, "And recently, when Ethan tells me that you are coming back home I just...can't seem to hold my excitement in!"

"And I just want to say this before I lose my chance again." Red listens attentively, "Red, we've been traveling with each other, well with Blue of course, but you were the only one who stayed by my side throughout the journey, even though I've been such a bother."

His memories are suddenly brought to the various schemes that Leaf pulled off. Some harmless and some catastrophic…to say the least.

"Well…what I am trying to say is Thank you." Leaf says with a genuine tone in her voice. Her eyes are also filled with genuine innocence, unlike the one she put on in the past.

"So…" Leaf suddenly fidgets with her fingers before continuing, "I guess I'm saying that…I l-lo."

He expects her to say what he thought she's going to say, the magical L world, as Ethan would call it.

"I lov-!" Leaf sentence is caught up in her throat as Red hugs her, something he would only do for his mother.

"Does that mean that you?" Leaf asks with tears in her eyes. "..Yes, I feel the same way."

"Can you say it for me?" Red lets go of her before grabbing her shoulder.

"Leaf. I love you."

"I'm glad..."

Red still has another question on his mind, "...Is this the part where I'm supposed to kiss you?"

"I don't see why not." Leaf smiles as she leans in for an affectionate kiss.

One of many more kisses to come.

* * *

Extra:

"See! I told ya, I told ya and you wouldn't believe me!" Silver scowled for 10th time in one night as Ethan keeps mocking him on how he got Lyra as a girlfriend.

"For the last time, I get it! Go make out or something lovey-dovey like that!"

"Jeez, spoil sport." Ethan pouted as he folds his hands behind his next.

"Ethan, I'm waiting for you. I already have your present ready!" shouted Lyra.

"Coming Lyra!" He quickly runs up the stairs but stop once he reaches the top. "One more thing Silver. I told you that I would get laid and you wouldn't just listen." Ethan sticks out his tongue before running off to do Arceus-knows-what.

_I swear if that idiot is going to do what I think he's going to do, Arceus, I'll never hear the end of it._

Silver slumps down to the table he's next to and _scowls_. He needs a girlfriend...

* * *

**Well that was it. My first pokemon fanfiction, don't worry there won't be too much sensual stuff, just some teasing and that's all. Next segment: Brendan, Champion of Hoenn.**

**Reviews, favorites and follows are greatly appreciate. If you have any theme or ideas that I should based my fanfiction on; don't hesitate to P.M me.**

**Edit: Added some more lines.**


	2. Birthday

**A new update before another exam for me. This is dedicated to all you Hoennshippers out there.**

**Champion: Brendan**

* * *

Lovely day. It is indeed a very lovely day for Brendan, the Taillows are chirping, the breeze is blowing and best of all; SHE is nowhere in sight!

Granted that he doesn't stay home all that much thus eliminating the chance that he would meet his annoying neighbor, he does have to admit that studying the behavior of Pokemon does become tedious. Right now he's just glad that he found the perfect spot for an afternoon nap near his house in Littleroot town.

It also gives him an aerial view of the local Pokemon, how they interact, play, how they live. But Brendan always feel that there's a hole inside of him that he thought would be completed once he save Hoenn and become the champion. Apparently, it's still there.

His dad, Norman, told him that he just need some new challengers and new regions to travel to. His mom, on the other hand, suggests that he's at that age where he is attracted to girls; something which he found totally absurd.

Forgetting everything that has happened seems like a good idea to him right now.

"Oh Brendan~" came one of the most angelic voice Brendan had ever heard. Peeking one eye from under his knit cap, he finds out that the angelic voice belongs to a-not-so-angelic person. May Birch...the person he is trying to avoid all day long have just caught up to him.

"Hey May." Brendan said weakly, not wanting any more distraction to his nap. "And now that you've seen me, can you please leave me alone before you ask for another Pokemon match?"

May fake a gasp, holding her mouth for extra effects, "Brendan, how did you know?"

_After beating you for 25 times, why would I not?_

"But actually, I came to g-give you something of importance," Brendan spots her fumbling around behind her back.

"If it's another invitation from Scott to a crazy new Battle Frontier in one of the new regions, I already had it with Sinnoh so no thanks." And with that he promptly closes his knit head and tries to take a nap.

"Wait, you don't remember what today is?" asked May. "If today is the anniversary of me beating the league, tell dad I don't need anymore attention that I already have."

"Y-You seriously don't remember?!" Her voice turns harsh and cracks in the process. "I-I thought you were better than that, this is just so...ugh!"

Without looking Brendan could already tell that she left hastily.

-_Sir, I think you should take a look at the ground. There seems to be a parchment.-_

_You know, Lucario, when I heard that there is a strong Pokemon that can read its trainer's thought without command; I never thought you would be this annoying._

Lucario was one of the Pokemon Brendan found while challenging the Battle Frontier in Sinnoh. His diverse skills prove to be of a valuable asset to Brendan's already powerful team. Needless to say, Lucario may be his private therapist when he has no one to talk to or his private translator to his other Pokemons.

_-But sir, I sensed her emotional wavelength just now. It was up to the anger point you would call as 'being pissed off'-_

_May being pissed off? That's surprisingly new. _Brendan replied sarcastically.

_-But there was also a sense of disappointment in there. Like she was expecting you to do something.-_

_Most likely a battle, she's been bugging me for week about the 'final' battle to become the Pokemon Champion._

_-Sir, would you just take a look at the parchment!-_

Despite the formality used in Lucario's statement, it actually sounds more like a threat than anything else.

"Fine fine." Brendan forcefully picks himself up and one of the scrap of papers lying on the roots of the tree. Looking briefly through the content, his face scrunches up in the way that only his starter, Swampert, would recognize.

_-Sir, what's our course of action now?-_

Brendan sighs, before unclipping a Pokeball and tossing it out in the air while thinking out loud something unlikely of him.

"Lucario, we're going shopping!"

* * *

Swampert is enjoying the attention he's getting right now. While training with Brendan in some of the most remote spot in Hoenn is fun and all but a little attention won't hurt at all. And he discovered something while being groomed by Professor Birch; hanging out with Pokemon instead of kicking their butts or rather non-existent backsides (Like ghost Pokemon) is more enjoyable.

His peace however is interrupted as the door is opened rather abruptly by none other than May, who Swampert recognized as one of Brendan's most powerful and also persistent rival. Despite his trainer's insistence on letting other Pokemon beside him fight Blaziken, both the trainer and the flaming eagle just wouldn't learn.

Guess Pokemons do take after their trainer.

"May dear, what are you doing back so early at the lab?" asked Prof. Birch, "I'm sure handing out invitations for your birthday party takes more than 30 minutes."

"I...got attacked by a pack of Poochyenas and they tore the invitations up." May reluctantly lie. The professor knows this but decides to drop it anyway, in fear of another tantrum.

"Well, I'm sure we could print a few more-." A green hair boy enters the room, carrying a box of Pokemon food, probably for Swampert.

"Hey Prof. Birch, I brought a dozen packages of Pokemon food just like you ordered." Noticing May, Wally quickly turns his attention to her, "May what are you doing here? You were at my house like 10 minutes ago!"

"The invitation cards got torn up, so I'm here to print new ones." Deciding the topic would get nowhere, she quickly decides to change topics, "Well, Wally, what are _you_ doing here?"

Scratching the back of his next, he replied "You know the usual. Helping out the Professor, observing Pokemon, the researchers' stuff."

May ponders for a moment before unclipping her Blaziken Pokeball. Holding up to Wally's face, she loudly exclaimed, "Wally, I challenge you to a battle!"

"Uhh May, are you just venting out your anger on me?" asked Wally innocently, provoking May even further into denial. "N-No way! I just haven't had a good battle after battling with _Him." _

_She must be talking about Brendan. That guy must've done something bad again..._

"But w-wouldn't Brendan be the better choice?"

"**Just battle...**" Wally resists the urge to squeak at May's currently imposing figure. On one hand if decides to battle May, she would keep venting her frustration on him. If he refuses, he would be facing a guilt trip with a probably sobbing girl. His life is doomed...

"Alright, a one versus one battle. After that will you promise not to continue the battle?" asked Wally weakly. May nods at this and quickly toss her Pokeball into the air, summoning Blaziken with its wrist already bursting with fire, indicating that it's ready for battle.

Wally, on the other hand, weakly tosses his Pokeball and out comes the guardian Pokemon, Gardevoir. Both of the Pokemon recognizes each other and converse quickly in their own language.

"Blaziken, you know I've called you out not just for a little chit-chat right?" Blaziken responses by lighting its wrists on fire. "Good, now let's start! Blaziken, Flamethrower."

* * *

Inside Wally's mind however...

_-Master, you are aware that even though I am a Psychic specialist; I would fail against a close combater. Especially a Blaziken-_

_Well, we're not trying to win but can you just hold on a little bit longer? Bread-head messed up again._

_-Master Brendan? He must've quite anger the lady, no?_

_No kidding, but if you can defend against Blaziken's onslaught I'm sure Brendan would come in time. Hopefully._

_-I shall try my best-_

And their psychic link is cut off as stream of flame heads toward them.

"Light screen!" Only to be deflected by a greenish, transparent energy shield.

"If special attacks don't work, then get in close and Blaze kick!" The flame eagle readies its talons and moves at an almost unbelievable speed. Wally and Gardevoir's psychic link save them in time as a transparent yellow shield is put up as Blaziken flaming talons came close.

" A Reflect and Light Screen combo huh? Blaziken!"

Wally quickly panics, _Don't tell me she's going to do what I think she's going to do..._

" Brick Break!" Blaziken charges to Gardevoir with one of its claws raised high in the air before bring in down.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-_

* * *

**Lilycove Department Store**

_-Sir, I don't think you should try the lottery anymore-_

_One more Lucario...One more. _By now Brendan had nearly spend all of his earnings on Lilycover lottery, refusing to budge until he gets the grand prize, a Master Ball.

_-After the 13__th__ attempt, I would hope that you would stop this nonsense-_

_Then you apparently have no idea what a drama queen she is, Lucario._

Lucario is forced to watch as his trainer makes a fool out of himself. Ticket after ticket, Brendan has no luck whatsoever as the ever elusive Master Ball remains elusive.

_ -Sir, I know that this may be out of the question but instead of giving her overly priced items, why not give her something sentimental or would make her heart go all ' doki-doki'?-_

_That's your way of courting Lucario. We, humans, don't roll like that. _Brendan keeps on getting the ticket from the secretary, who is ticked that Brendan is actually freaking out all the other customers.

_ -Brendan, why not show her the thing that she wants to see? You know, the thing on your hat-_

_For the last time, I don't want to bring anymore fear into her life. I've tainted her more than enough already._

The other customers finally see the frantic boy stops his lottery streak but has no idea that his mind is full of thoughts.

_-Maybe but you never know something until you try it-_

Brendan smiles as he closes his eyes, deep in thoughts. For the second time in the day, he thought out loud once more.

"Lucario, you're right! Let's go get her!"

It's safe to say that the other customers are more than shocked by Brendan's sudden epiphany. One could only sweatdrop as the boy runs out of the Department store, leaving on his Altaria once more.

* * *

_-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck?_

Wally's inner cursing is prematurely stopped as Blaziken's claw is stopped mid-air by none other than Gardevoir's Psychic attack.

_-Master, you may stop your inner cursing now and focus on the battle._

_Oh right..._

But despite all this, Wally knew he is fighting a losing battle as even he could sense Gardevoir weariness. He can only hope that Brendan would come early and stop this one-sided, rage venting battle.

"All right Blaziken, let's finish this. Sky Uppercut!" The flame eagle responses by moving at extreme speed once more and preparing the uppercut...

Just as the Lab's door open to reveal a knit-cap wearing boy. His outfit is all tangled up and his signature hat out of place, revealing some his raven-black hair.

"Brendan! Thank Arceus you're here!" exclaimed Wally as he moves over rather awkwardly to Brendan while returning Gardevoir.

"What's the meaning of this?!" asked May as she too, returned Blaziken. " I was about to win until you came along and ruin everything."

Brendan said nothing as he moves rather slowly to May before grabbing her elbow and dragging her along with him; only muttering, "Let's go, I've got something to show you."

"Fine but it better be worth my time!" said May as she gives up and goes with Brendan willingly. Wally and could only stare at the one-two words interaction between the rival.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Wally lean back to the one of the comfy office chairs in the lab. "I bet he had remembered and probably went off to catch some rare Pokemon just to make her forgive him."

Professor Birch scratches his chin and can only reply "Well, considering how determined the boy is; he might go catch Kyogre just for her!"

The room is soon filled with hearty laughs from both of the lab's residents. Wally quickly wipes the tears forming in his eyes, and said "That might just be possible..."

* * *

Riding on Brendan's Altaria through the skies of Hoenn, May hopes that he actually realizes what set her off this afternoon. The two didn't speak for the rest of the flight until now.

"Where are you taking to?" May's grip on Brendan's waist tightened, "And don't you dare play another prank on me. I've had enough as it is."

"We're almost there" Brendan's reply comes quickly, though May isn't buying it. "Almost where? The last landmasses I see are Pacifidlog Island."

May could see Brendan smirks as he changes his position on Altaria, "The legendary Mirage Island..."

Through the cloud, a little tiny island seems to form out of the infinite stretch of water. "Is here."

"No way..." May can only mutter in shock and amazement. So this is where Brendan had gone to train for the battle with Archie and Maxie during the entire weather crisis.

Landing smoothly on the island, May glances around but all she could see is Wynauts, Wobbuffets and a lot of berries. How could Brendan train his Pokemon in such a peaceful place like this?

"So..," May began, "Why did you bring me to such an isolated place such as this one?" Brendan responds by tossing two Pokeball into the air, bring out the aura Pokemon; Lucario and the disaster pokemon, Absol.

"I, Brendan Birch, accept your championship challenge!"

"Wait, why are you- neh, who cares? Let's get this thing started!" shouted May as she too, tosses two Pokeball into the air, summoning Blaziken and the flying Pokemon, Tropius.

"Let's get this battle under way, shall we?"

Both trainers stare at each other as if to predict to other's moves and strategy, ultimately May calls out the first move.

"Blaziken, start with a Flamethrower. Tropius, use Razor Leaf." Both of the Pokemon responds and set up their attack. The Flamethrower, this time is spread over a wide area with the Razor Leaf accompanying it.

Despite the overwhelming display of power by May's Pokemon, Brendan remains calm with his hands in his pockets before calling out his Pokemon's moves.

"Absol, start us off with Razor Wind. Lucario, keep Absol safe using that Dragon Pulse I taught you." Lucario nods in acknowledgement, lifts both of his hand before firing off a strange turquoise pulse. But despite this, the combination of Flamethrower and Razor Leaf would eventually overpower him, nonetheless Lucario trusts in his trainer anyway.

_Alright, with this Lucario gone; I don't have to worry about anymore surprise tactic from Brendan. _May thought cockily. Her would-be-victory is cut short as Absol charges from the side and slashes Tropius in its torso; forcing it to cancel its Razor Leaf attack. Blaziken saw this and immediately tries to Blaze Kick it but something is wrong.

Absol faded away...

"Double Team huh?" May ponders for a moment before ordering her Blaziken to protect Tropius as it's Roosting.

Brendan sees this as a chance to attack and order Lucario, "Use Extreme Speed to get close to both of them and use Force Palm."

Lucario did what it was told, only to be met with Blaziken. Both experts in hand-to-hand combat, neither could best one another until a mighty roar from the sky interrupts them both. Absol, charging down so quickly that it would put an Arcanine to shame, releases a torrent of flame at the injured Tropius.

"Damn that Brendan. Blaziken, take cover for Tropius! Tropius, do your best to move out of the way!"

The flame does nothing to Blaziken as Tropius also comes out uninjured. May expects some kind of reaction from Brendan but all he does is stares stoically at the battlefield.

All May could tell now is that this battle has to end or it will just continue forever. Brendan raises his hand for some reason as Lucario is combating Blaziken in sheer display of strength while Tropius continues to fire Solarbeam and Razor Leaf at the nimble Absol.

As Lucario's Force Palm hits Blaziken's Blaze Kick, dust cloud obscures the trainers' vision but May could tell Absol had just moved in with Lucario.

"Lucario, Absol. Let's finish this!" For the first time in nearly forever, Brendan finally looks serious as out of the dust cloud came Lucario and Absol charging; head first into Tropius and Blaziken.

The combination block of Blaze Kick and Tropius's wings manage to block most of the attack before May shouted "Tropius, knock them back with Whirlwind!"

Flapping its leafy wind, Tropius blows both Lucario and Absol back but something is wrong.

May is confused, like her Pokemon who looks around for their opponents. "Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Then as if out of thin air, Lucario suddenly appears above Blaziken with an Aura Sphere ready in its palm. Blaziken had little time to react but...

Tropius saves him by blocking the attack with his wings!

But their little victory is soon interrupted as Absol also appears out of nowhere and attacks Tropius with Razor Wind. Blaziken quickly avenge its fallen allies with a well placed Blaze Kick to Absol's face.

With one of their Pokemon fainted, each trainer looks determined to settle this dispute once and for all.

"Lucario, Force Palm!"

"Blaziken, Brick Break!"

Each Pokemons relay its attack. Blaziken hits Lucario straight in the jaws while Lucario's Force Palm forces itself straight into Blaziken chest. When the dust settles, a surprise is in store for them. Both of their Pokemon fainted...

"Blaziken!" cried May as she runs to check on her beloved Pokemon. "You did great buddy, you deserve a big rest."

Brendan did the same before walking to May and uttering something very out of character for him to say.

"Sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry for being an insensitive jerk. For being an incompetent rival and sorry for being a bad friend." He finishes the last part quietly while looking away.

Before May could say anything Brendan has surprisingly taken off his knit-cap and placing it on May's head, reducing the latter to tears.

"Brendan, w-why did you take off your hat? I thought you didn't want me to see your s-scar." Brendan knows she's talking about the 2 lines of scar running down his right temple but he smiles anyway.

"Well, you did tie with me in Pokemon battle so I think this will commemorate this particular event just fine."

"Y-You idiot..." whimpered May as she hugs Brendan, sobbing in his shirt. "You know May. For a tough girl, you sure are sentimental."

Wiping the last of her tears away, she looks up to him and quietly whispers, "That's because when it comes to you, I'm still a girl."

Brendan smiles at the obvious happiness of his chestnut-hair friend. "Well shall we get going now? Your birthday party won't be completed without you now, will it?"

"Before that..." May fumbles with her gloved fingers before dropping them and asking, "Brendan, can you...tell me what you actually feel about me?" She finishes with a blush.

Bringing out Altaria, he walks to it while saying, "Well you're a very strange girl..."

May try to retort just as Brendan finishes his sentence, "And that you're also very lovable." Try as she might, May can't stop another stream of tears flowing down her face before she absolutely crashes her face into Brendan's shirt causing the latter to pat her head.

"I love you too, you jerk..."

* * *

**Extras**

As May's birthday party ends with a blast, literally from the Pokemon battle. Brendan had got permission from his parents to sleepover at May's house; to which his mother quotes "Our darling child is growing up, Norman. I hopes he just doesn't regret it later."

Brendan hopes that it's not what he thinks it is, but decides to play it off as some teasing. The two rivals is now currently deciding on their sleeping place.

During the midst of the argument, May has brought up an interest subject, "You know Brendan, you're half-right about today." Brendan now sports a puzzled look while May continue. "I mean, you're really forgetful. Today is also your anniversary of your Pokemon league conquest idiot."

"Oh..." Brendan starts to smirk, "Then where's my gift?" He moves closer to May's face, who blushes and tries to turn back, only to be caught in the arm by Brendan.

"I think I know what I want. A battle."

"What? We just had a battle 3 hours ago and our Pokemon are very tired." Brendan continues to smirk at this, freaking out May a bit.

"May, May, May. I don't think you understand me." His hand moves to cup her cheeks, "I mean a battle between the both of us."

In mix of embarrassment and eagerness, May quietly whispers into Brendan's ear, "Bring it..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the Hoennshippy fluff and I don't know if this is considered fluff or not. **

**Review responses:**

**Kalcony: Thanks.**

**Shiranai Atsune: Yes, I'm back but my other stories will have to be put on hold for now.**

**The next one will be up by next week, hopefully. A review, favorite or follows a greatly appreciated though a simple read-through will suffice. If you have any idea or theme that I should base my chapters off, don't be afraid to state it in the review or simply P.M me.**

**Next segment: Lucas, Sinnoh champion.**


	3. Fever, dinner and something new

**Third chapter finally done. Probably the longest one so far. I actually wish for more Fortuneshipping fanfiction because there isn't that many.**

**Extra: See if you can find an obscure reference t**o a certain manga** that I made with one of the scene.**

**And as always, a read and review would be greatly appreciated.**

**Segment: Lucas &amp; Dawn.**

* * *

"Aaah, damn it!"

For 2 weeks in a row, Barry was sent hurdling on his backside due to the collision of his Pokemon's attack. The blonde wished for a more calm and control battle...but when you're battling with the current champion; that was not going to happen.

"Barry, you're okay?" asked a beret wearing boy. Barry looked over to his direction and see that he was mostly unscathed, better than him anyway.

Getting up and his feet, Barry quietly asked, "How did you not get blown back by the explosion?"

"I guess it's because of Gallade? He is a guardian Pokemon after all." Barry was not convinced to some levels, before lying down on the grass, muttering; "You know, I've always try to catch up to you but you're always one step ahead of me."

Before Lucas could even reply, Barry continued; "You're so gentle with your Pokemon, rivals and even your enemies. Plus..." He sat up, screaming in exasperation; "You have a cute girlfriend that wears short skirt! You're just too lucky!"

Sweatdropping a bit at his best friend's outburst, only one girl came to mind with that description.

Dawn. Dawn Berlitz, to be exact.

"She's not my girlfriend. We're just...good friend." muttered Lucas, looking away. Barry quickly noticed this and presse on it even further.

"Aww come on. Have you ever wondered why she says that she wishes that you pick Piplup so you both have the same Pokemon?"

"But you have a Piplup at the start." Lucas countered. Barry's face turned to one of discomfort, "You heard what she said that time..."

**Flashback**

"_Wow, Lucas, you chose a Chimchar, huh?" Dawn tossed one of her Pokeballs in the air, bringing out the cute penguin Pokemon. "If only you have chosen Piplup, we both would have had the same Pokemon!"_

_Barry suddenly popped up behind them, putting his hands on both their shoulders; "Hey Dawn, I have a Piplup too!"_

_Dawn turned around with an uninterested face, "Aaand I have the same Pokemon as this guy." Dawn harshly retorted pointing her thumb at Barry._

"That woman is harsh..." muttered Barry, shuddering slightly. "Well, at least you get to save her from that red-headed commander at Lake Verity, remember?"

Lucas vaguely recalled the event but remembered the commander saying something along the lines of 'Lovey-dovey couple' but decided not to play right into his rival's hand.

"Say...isn't it about time we head back to good old Professor Rowan to show him our Pokedex?" Lucas tried to change the subject but Barry slyly suggested "Ho ho ho, want to see your _girlfriend _so soon?"

"S-she's not my girlfriend!" Lucas denied with a tint of red on his cheek.

"Whatever, let just go," Barry said, releasing his Staraptor while Lucas did the same. The two trainers quietly rode to their destination in silence but Lucas's mind was full of conflicting doubts; he just hoped he won't embarrass himself in front of the Professor...or Dawn.

Arriving in front of the famed Professor's lab, both Barry and Lucas began to hesitate. What if they interrupt him during an experiment? What if he scold them for having no respect for adults? The professor was known to have little temper after all.

Motioning for Lucas to open the door, he reluctantly complied and pushed the metal door aside. Peeking into the lab, they only see a handful of scientists and of course, Professor Rowan.

But...Dawn was nowhere to be seen.

One of the scientists notices this and notified the Professor himself.

"Ah, Lucas and Barry. So great of you to visit." Rowan stated, his voice booming throughout the lab. "I assume you want me to evaluate your Pokedex?"

Before Lucas could reply, Barry quickly seized the chance to interrupt Lucas, "Well, I'm here for that but I'm not sure if Lucas is here for the exact same reason though."

Barry sent Lucas another sly smile. The boy in question looked at Barry blankly before realizing what he meant.

"N-No way! I'm only here to see the Professor, not D-Dawn or anything like that!" He tried to wave his hands in defense but Rowan, stroking his chin, stated; "Hmm, I haven't seen her come in the lab today so you might want to visit her house."

Barry's grin was now big enough to put a Happiny's smile at shame, metaphorically speaking. Lucas, on the other hand, had a slight shade of crimson on his cheek as he slowly put down his Pokedex on a table.

"Then I guess I'll leave the Pokedex here and…visit Dawn." He covered his face with his beret, quickly going for the lab's doors.

"Go get her, buddy!" shouted Barry in encouragement even though his friend had already gone pass the doors.

Back to Lucas, he could slightly hear Barry's encouraging shout or at least, it seemed that way. His face was now better, only a little hint of red visible. It only took him a few minutes before he arrived at Dawn's house.

He had never been in here before without Dawn inviting him. He subconsciously gulped and nervously knocked on the blue door in front of him. Before he could however, the door is swung open; revealing what seems to be a mini version of…Dawn?

Now that he took a closer look, the girl did resemble Dawn but she had a slight glint of mischief in her eyes.

Lowering himself down to the little girl's height, he asked, "Excuse me but do you know Dawn Berlitz? You seem to resemble her."

Smirking to herself, the girl loudly exclaimed, "Of course I know her. I'm her little sister!" She puts one hand on her chest to signify this. Lucas, however, completely missed this show of confidence and patted her softly on the head.

"Ah, I see." Lucas gave her one of his usual smile, "Can you tell me where she is?"

The little girl was taken back by Lucas' display of gentleman-ness or at least, that was what her mom told her to judge a boy on.

"She's in her bedroom." Her face suddenly dropped, "She's been sick for the whole day now."

Lucas' smile remained as he stood up and walked into the house before remembering something. "Oh yeah, what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Dusk. Mister….?"

"Lucas. Just Lucas." Dusk's face suddenly turn into a grin as she excitedly hop around Lucas.

"No way! Lucas as in the champion Lucas?!" The boy nodded as Dusk got even more excited. "I can't believe it. That Dawn actually has a boyfriend, and he's the champion!"

Before Lucas could even remark on her assumption, footsteps could be heard coming from upstairs. Dawn was slowly coming down, still clad in her pajamas.

"Dusk. Mom left me in charge so if you're causing a ruckus, I will-." In that moment,Lucas' eyes met with Dawn's as both of them were shocked at each other's appearance. Well, maybe except Lucas since he did know that this is Dawn's house.

"Dawny, you never told me that you got the champion as your boyfriend." Dusk said as she pointed her little finger at Lucas, but Dawn wasn't paying attention to her. She was paying attention to the boy himself.

"L-Lucas?" Dawn whispered slowly. "Dawn…" The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Dawn suddenly exclaimed. "L-Lucas?! Don't look at me!"

She tried to cover herself with her arms but Lucas had already seen enough and tried to cover his eyes anyway.

_Teddiursa patterns, huh?_

After Dawn's abrupt change into a more suitable attire, she and her sister prepared some tea for their guest, Lucas.

"Well, Lucas. What are you doing here? Don't you and Barry have like a battle to do or something?" Dawn asked with embarrassment, gripping on the hem of her skirt.

Sipping some tea, Lucas replied "I went to the lab to visit the Professor. I happened to notice that you were gone and I decided to visit you, in case something happens."

Touched by her friend's concern, she reassured him "It's nothing, really. Just a fever." But Lucas wasn't convinced by this as he moved toward Dawn and pressed his forehead against her.

"No you're not!" He moved back a bit to criticize Dawn. "With a fever like this, you shouldn't even be walking around like this."

Despite Lucas criticizing her, Dawn was now fully red as she tried and failed to mutter any words. "I-I'm just fine the way I am!"

This time, it was Dawn's sister who decided to join in. "No you're not, Sis. The doctor even recommended that you stay in bed for at least the whole day."

"But…I need to take care of the house. A-And what about the lab? I'm Professor Rowan's assistant!"

"I'm pretty sure that the Professor won't mind you being absent for a day." Lucas stated as he stood up. "Anyway, you should go back to bed."

Still red, Dawn shakily tried to retort. "A-And what about the house? Mom left me in charge."

"Dusk is your sister right? You should trust her a bit more." Lucas ruffled Dusk's hair to show his point. Dawn appears to be disappointed but agreed to his plans anyway. The two slowly walked up to the room, as per to Lucas's concern of Dawn's current condition.

To say that Lucas was a good caretaker was a bit of an understatement. From the way he handled the wet towels to how he handled Dawn herself; Lucas might as well be a professional.

"Alright, here's your towel." said Lucas as he handed Dawn the wet towel, "Tell me when it gets warm." The two continued in silence with the only sound being Lucas preparing the inscribed medicine.

Finishing up the preparation, Lucas stood up; hints of worries etched into his face.

"Now, all you have to do is to take this medicine." He crossed his arm before continuing, "But you also need to eat something so you won't get a stomach cramp."

After pondering for a little while, Lucas finally uttered "Well, I was going to check on Dusk anyway. I guess I'll prepare a sandwich for you or something."

As Lucas made his way to the door, he felt something gripping his jacket. Surprisingly, it was Dawn and she looked…blank. He knows that he wasn't good with woman's emotion but Dawn wasn't radiating any right now.

"Where…are you going?" Dawn said quietly, as if whispering. But Lucas is oblivious to this as he quickly replied, "I told you. I'm checking up on Dusk and preparing something for you to eat."

Even though Lucas's voice was loud and clear, Dawn still continued to ask him. "Why…doesn't anyone stay around me?"

_Is she hallucinating right now? _

"Dawn…" Lucas tried to comfort her as a memory suddenly hit him.

**Flashback**

"_Lucas…Be supportive of Dawn. She…has no one to rely on until now." The Professor said to Lucas as he pull him away from Barry and Dawn in their heated discussion on their plans to defeat team Galactic in the three lakes._

_The young boy could only tilt his head in confusion. "But what about her mother and father?" _

"_Her mother is often in another city as she is a judge in the region's Super Contest while her father helps me research Pokemon evolution. As such, the both of them are almost never home." _

"_Umm, I'll do my best." Lucas said with uncertainty as he didn't understand what the Professor meant. Dawn was pretty happy now, right?_

Soon, his somber face turned into a small grin as he hugged Dawn gently. "You know, you should actually say 'Don't leave me alone' instead, I don't understand woman much at all."

Her response was to hug Lucas back tightly as they stood at their respetive location, hugging for a few minutes.

"Now Dawn." He said as he pats her head, "I won't leave you alone. In fact, if you wait long enough, you'll get to try one of my special sandwich"

"Mmm, okay."

_Well, she's surprisingly obedient now._

After returning with her meal, Dawn easily wolfed down a couple of sandwiches before taking the medicines and was told to go to bed by Lucas. Despite the little fuss that she made earlier, Dawn made no attempt to resist command. What's more surprising was that she fell asleep faster than a Snorlax!

Even though she was asleep, Lucas somehow felt he needs to tell her what had been going on so far. Even if she obviously couldn't hear it.

He silently propped his elbow on her bed before starting, "Dawn, I've check on Dusk. She's doing okay and hasn't broken anything…yet. And I also checked the Professor, he said that giving you the weekends to recuperate from your fever is the best course of action so that's good news."

Lucas stood up and headed to the door before stopping at the handle, "I know you can't hear me but… I need to say it. I…like you, Dawn."

He put his hands on his head for a while before continuing, "I don't know why I even said that." With that said, he headed out of Dawn's room, leaving the girl to sleep.

Unbeknownst to him though, the moment he left, Dawn suddenly sat straight up. She looked around her room for a bit before bringing both her finger to her forehead as if focusing on a problem.

_I…like you,Dawn._

"Did I hear that correctly?" She shook her head before continuing, "But I'm sure that I wasn't sleeping just then."

"Aaargh! I want to know what he said but I don't want to ask him. It's just too embarrassing!"

She pondered over the situation for a while before remembering something for tonight. Apparently, it's the Berlitz family gathering in a while and she will make sure that Lucas **will** get invited.

"A dinner at Dawn's house?!" Lucas exclaimed loudly, as his mother told him of his upcoming plan this evening.

"That's right. She said something about re-paying you." His mother suddenly crossed her arm, "Did you save her from another evil organization? I told you not to get involve anymore."

Lucas waved his arm in response, "No no! Not at all. I just took care of her when she was sick."

"Ah, is that so?" said his mother, her face turning cheerful again.

_Again, I'll never understand woman's emotion._

"Ah, Lucas. So nice of you to join us." Dawn's dad greeted Lucas and for once, he wasn't wearing his lab coat; opting for a simple set of shirt and trousers instead.

"Good evening to you too, Mr. Berli-."

Before he finished his statement, something or rather, someone bumped into him; knocking the air out of him.

"Big brother!" shouted Dusk, as she hugged Lucas. Lucas's face suddenly turned into that of confusion.

"Big brother?"

A few footsteps and a familiar voice was heard, "She has taken a liking to you since you took care of the house yesterday."

Lucas expected the voice to belong to Dawn but instead, it was an older version of Dawn…How many Dawns live in this house?!

"Umm, Mrs. Berlitz." Lucas greeted hesitantly, before bowing with Dusk still clinging on to him. "I'm glad to join you for dinner."

"Oh don't thank me. It should be Dawn that you should be thanking." said Mrs. Berlitz as she pointed toward the kitchen.

"Ah, she's working hard." He tried to come up with a topic to converse about but…it wasn't that easy. Dusk noticed this and decided to tease him.

"So…how long have you two been going out?" With this question, Lucas almost tripped himself and he was sure that he could hear an audible crash going on in the kitchen. Dawn had pretty good ears.

"It's not like that!" He was flustered but he is not going to let a 10 year old kid one up him. "Now now, don't get all feisty." She wagged her finger sagely before motioning Lucas to come closer.

As the curious boy he is, Lucas leaned in; only for Dusk to whisper "Well, have you two…kissed yet?"

"Dusk!" Lucas exclaimed, his face crimson as the Berlitz family laugh on. But he is saved as Dawn announces that dinner was finally ready.

Never before had he been so glad that dinner was ready but what followed would be the most awkward experience of his life.

"So so, when did you ask Dawn out? And how?" Dusk asked excitedly in her seat, as Dawn and her mother brought the meals to the table.

"I already told you. We have never gone out before." Lucas explained exasperatedly as he took a sip of water to ease himself.

"Is that so…but I've heard Dawn talking about you all the time in her dreams?"

Lucas almost spat his water and Dawn almost dropped dinner. Recovering from his coughing fits, Lucas could only ask "She does?"

Dawn quickly replied, "I do not! If you don't stop spreading rumors, I **will **stop you from playing with my Pokemon."

"Aww…" Dusk put on a fake pout, "But big brother is gonna let me play with his Pokemon, right?"

"Well, I…" As Lucas ponders what to answer, one look from Dawn's face would send him over the edge. To say she looked angry…and dark would be the least horrible way to describe how her face looks right now.

"No no, not at all. My Pokemons are too dangerous, you see. Hehe…" Lucas tried to laugh it off. That seemed to work as Dawn continues to arrange the dishes on the table and the rest of dinner continues on without a hitch.

A few questions were asked towards Lucas, particularly about him being Sinnoh champion and occasional questions about Pokemon evolution. From times to times, Dusk would tease Lucas and Dawn; making them both flustered.

After the eventful (Or lack thereof) dinner, Dawn made a bold remark of taking Lucas to the local beach. This earned her some comments, especially from Dusk but Dawn just grabbed Lucas and head straight out the door.

The two walked in silence with the occasional noise being the chirping Kricketot. Bored of the silence and eager to know the answer, Dawn unexpectedly asked.

"So, did you really mean it?"

Lucas raised one of his eyebrows as he replied "Did I mean what now?"

Dawn could only sigh as she was afraid that this moment would come. "When I was sick, you said that…you like me. Did you mean it?"

Dawn could see Lucas visibly tensed up and she wondered if she should've asked that question. No, she must find out and she must find out now.

Without Lucas knowing, Dawn suddenly situated herself in front of him, leaning right into his face.

"Well, did you mean it or not?" Lucas could feel himself sweating as he stutters on his own words. With one decisive breath, he exclaimed.

"I do. I really like you!" He closed his eyes in preparation but nothing came. Will they stay friends after this? Will this single moment ruin all of their relationship?

When he open his eyes, he could still see Dawn standing in front of him. Her eyes were still calm and pretty like they always are.

Noticing his tenseness, Dawn shook her head out of humor. "Lucas, no need to close your eyes. It's not like I'm going to bite you or anything."

"B-But, I thought?"

"What? Did you really thing something like that will shock me?" Dawn said as she wiggled her finger. "Well, we better get a move on. I hope that we aren't too late for the special thing at the beach."

Just like that, he was rejected. He was sort of prepared for it but in the end, it still hurt. Dawn didn't say anything when he confessed but she probably didn't want to hurt him…

A few changes in streets later and they finally arrived at the Sandgem beach. Lucas looked around for the so called special thing but nothing caught his attention. Dawn, on the other hand, seemed to know where she would be going.

Following her along the shore, Lucas could only think about what this 'special thing' is and what would become of their friendship. Dawn looked back at Lucas and saw that he is deep in thought. Perfect.

"Hey Lucas, we're here." Lucas snapped out of his daydream, only to be greeted by the one of the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Illumises and Volbeats flying around each other, with the latter trying to attract the attention of their female counterparts only added to the irony of his current situation.

"Well…" Dawn tilted her head, "Do you like it?"

The question caught Lucas off guard so he only nodded his head in agreement. He could just sit here for hours staring at the lights combination that the Pokemons were making, that was the plan until Dawn told him.

"Now, close your eyes."

"Eh?"

"Come on now. I have another surprise for you." She said happily. Without any words, Lucas closed his eyes, expecting a gift or maybe a new Pokemon species that she discovered.

What happens next would be imprinted in Lucas's mind for the rest of his life.

Something was pressed against his lips and he felt that his collars were pulled forward. He didn't dare to open his eyes but did it anyway to sate his curiosity.

Dawn…her lips were directly pressed on to his face! With a few seconds of hesitation, Lucas decided to return the favor; returning the kiss. Finding his arms on her back, he pulled her closer to him while she, in turn, wrapped her hand around his head.

Releasing each other from their holds, the two found themselves flustered and breathless beyond belief. Deciding the break the awkward silence, Lucas strengthened his courage and ask, "So…does that mean that you l-like me too?"

He rubbed his head from asking the awkward question but now found himself confused as he heard Dawn sighing.

"Uh…Did I say something wrong?"

Now looking positive again, Dawn grabbed Lucas's hand and led him a few meters down the shoreline. "You know, Lucas." She began, "You have a lot of good traits but there's one thing I don't like."

"Eh? What is it?"

Smiling slyly, she pokes his chest. "You asked questions that have very obvious answers" Lucas wanted to retort but finds himself unable to as Dawn brought her body in to his arms.

"I want to be with you, Lucas." Dawn muttered as she looks at the still dancing Illumises and Volbeats.

Lucas smiled softly at the girl in his arms. "I want to be with you too, Dawn."

* * *

**Some of you might be thinking about something wrong in this fanfiction. **

**First of all, Dusk isn't Dawn's sister's real name. I just made it up so it fits but Dawn does have a sister(Well, at least in the game)**

**Secondly, I changed my writing style from the last chapter so hopefully, it will be more enjoyable to read.**

**Thirdly, I will continue this until X&amp;Y, maybe even add a couple of drabbles. **

**With that said, expect a little angst next chapter to balance the fluff on this one.**

**Next segment: Hilbert and Hilda. **


	4. It's not always black and white

**_Happy belated new year!_**

* * *

_Knock…Knock…Knock_

The rhythmic sounds resonated through the house as its current resident walked to the doors. Opening it as gently as she could, she found a younger woman standing outside. Though it took a few seconds, recognition finally hit her.

"Hilda! So glad to finally see you." The younger woman smiled in response despite looking a bit fidgety.

"Umm, hi Mrs. Black. So nice to see…you?" Hilda continued to fidget even more as the older of the two appeared to be examining her from head to toe.

Finally stopping her antics, she exclaimed "Oh come on, Hilda. You can just call me Alexi. just feels too old."

"Umm, right." Remembering what she was here for, Hilda immediately got to work. "So Mrs. Bla- Alexi, does Hilbert keep any of his Pokemon at home?"

Putting her finger on her chin thoughtfully, Alexi replied "Well, he did leave me his Leavanny, Mincinno and…oh!"

Hilda suddenly listened attentively… "And his adorable Emolga!" Only to be let down….hard.

"Well, that's great and all but is there any Pokemon which he specifically ask for extra care?"

Alexi focused even more as she tried to remember anything. "I'm not quite sure but there is one particular Pokemon that Hilbert was particularly worried about."

The younger woman's ears perked up "Where is it?" Alexi was taken aback by Hilda's response but kept her composure. "It's supposed to be upstairs, in his room. Just take a left after going up the stairs."

Without wasting another moment, Hilda bolted past Alexi without any hesitation. The stairs and Hilbert's room were relatively easy to find, mostly due the sign with his name in gigantic letters nailed on to the door.

She quietly opened it, as if there was someone behind the door. Sure enough, the Pokeball that she was looking for was there, out in the open.

She walked closer and examined it closely. She's right on target, the Masterball.

And inside it…Zekrom, the Pokemon of ideals.

Hilda smiled a little bit, reminded of the troublesome days. It was indeed troublesome but extremely fun as well.

Afterward, she quickly pocketed the Masterball in her bag and bid farewell to Alexi. Checking her C-gear for the next destination, she quietly mumbled "Oplelucid city…"

Releasing her Vullaby, she climbed on its back and stated the destination. Vullaby squawked in recognition before taking off.

"Hilbert gave me some really strange instructions this time…"

The flight from Nuvema town to Oplelucid city was surprisingly long, giving some time for Hilda to reminisce about the event leading up to now.

She could still remember the day she and Hilbert stopped N, who was on the verge of a revolution to free all Pokemon from their trainers. Crazy as it may seems, it was also the day she officially became the Pokemon League's Champion.

Stopping N was no easy task as she barely took him down even with Hilbert's help who sought out the help of Zekrom as N too, had a legendary Pokemon at his disposal.

When they eventually did took him down, N learned to horrible truth from Hilbert who had been investigating Ghetsis while Hilda was battling her way through the Elite Four.

"_Nothing I will say now will make a difference." N muttered. Taking Reshiram's Pokeball from his belt, he released the Legendary Pokemon before stroking its side. _

"_This world…this bond between Trainers and Pokemon is truly amazing and I almost destroyed it." He climbed on Reshiram before turning around to face Hilda and Hilbert. "Until I can atone for the sin that I made, I bid you both farewells."_

Those words were confusing to her but she's sure Hilbert understood. He was always the perceptive one out of the two.

A squawk from her Vullaby snapped her out of her thought process, signaling that they indeed arrived in Oplelucid city.

Setting her foot on the futuristic city, she realized her vital mistake. The entire city was frozen and she brought no winter gear.

_Just my luck…_

Shivering uncontrollably, she tried to find the nearest Pokemon center but the entrance was blocked by ice shards, dwarfing over her by a couple of feet. She wandered around the frozen city before discovering a patch of green grass, a sign that there are still warm areas around here. Walking as fast as she could, she finally found salvation in the form of warm air.

"Took you long enough." The voice reached Hilda's ears and she quickly took a defensive stance. The figure eventually came out of the darkness, showing the face of a teenage boy with a thick scarf on his neck.

"You know…" Hilda began, "You could've told me the actual coordinates instead of letting me wander around a frozen city!"

Hilbert's face didn't falter as he began his explanation. "I just wanted to show you the scale of the power that we'll be facing." He walked forward with Hilda following behind.

Hilda gulped, thinking of the scale of the frozen city. _What kind of Pokemon could do that?_

"Kyurem." He quickly answered surprising Hilda. "You're thinking what kind of Pokemon did this, right?" Hilda nodded, confirming his thoughts.

"Also…why are you wearing a jacket in this forest? It's way too hot!" Hilda said, looking at Hilbert. The boy in question however, just kept his hands in his pocket.

"You'll see soon enough." Hilbert answered slowly as if bored.

Not satisfied with the answer, she quickly jumped in front of Hilbert's face, seeing his stoic demeaner.

"What do you mean?" She leaned in closer. "Like I said, you'll see soon enough." Hilda pouted at the answer before giving up and walking beside Hilbert.

The walk was long as they had to navigate through a maze of trees. Along the way, Hilbert decided to start up a conversation.

"So…how is your Pokestar Studio job going?"

Hilda was genuinely surprised by the question as Hilbert was the kind of person who wouldn't do anything unnecessary.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hilbert?"

" ." He faked an obvious laugh before chuckling alongside Hilda. "Anyway, to answer your question. It has been going well though…"

Hilbert raised his eyebrows, "Though what?"

"The producer said he was going to promote me to head of financial management and I told him I would think about it."

"Why don't you accept it?"

Letting out a sigh, she opened her arm, boldly explaining. "Have you seen how I handle money? I bet a Pokemon could do better job at managing finance than I ever could!"

Holding his chin as he looked up, Hilbert replied "Hmm, you're right. You are horrible with money."

"You could be sugarcoat your words some more."

"It's troublesome, I don't like troubles." He said the quote that he had based his life on.

"You ought to change your approach to life, you'll never get-."

Hilda was cut off as she was bombarded by a barrage of cold wind. Her teeth clattered together and she wrapped her arms around her shivering body.

"Oh for the love of Arceus!" She shouted, forcing several Pokemon out of their hiding.

"You should really keep quiet. You'll alert the enemies."

"Y-You tried to k-keep quiet with s-shorts!" Hilda shouted even louder, making Hilbert cringe at the noise.

As Hilda tried to keep her body from getting any colder, she felt an object landing on her face. "This should keep you warm enough."

Inspecting the object that Hilbert had thrown to her, she saw that it was his iconic jacket.

"Won't you b-be cold without this?" said Hilda as she tried to cover herself.

"I still have a scarf and a shirt."

"Riiiiight."

The two walked further into the snow filled forest before Hilbert decided to start another small talk.

"So because you're horrible with managing finance, you're going to decline the offer." asked Hilbert.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm just better at talent scouting for the studio instead of managing finance." She looked down at her feet. Hilbert glanced at the girl before setting his sight at the path in front of him.

"If you want…"

Hilda's ear perked up at his phrasing. "What?"

"Never mind." sighed Hilbert before returning to his stoic face.

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"You call it being a jerk, I call it being honest." The two walked for a few more feet before arriving at a cave opening. "Here we are. The cave where Kyurem resides."

"You sure it's safe to go in there?"

Despite Hilda asking him, he just walked in without caution, only replying. "There's already 4 people in there. You might want to follow my instructions to the words for this one."

Hilda heeded his advices and follow Hilbert through the cave before hearing explosions and commands.

"You." Hilbert pointed at her, motioning for something. Hilda noticed this and gave him Zekrom's Master ball.

"Stay here and only come when I tell you to."Satisfied with his course of action, he soon ran to the site of explosion, leaving Hilda all by herself. Pondering over what could make Hilbert rush off; she heard his voice and the sounds of his Pokemon.

Being the curious girl that she is, it didn't take long for Hilda to follow the source of the sounds. Peering over a couple of rocks, she spotted Hilbert and two other teenagers, obviously younger than her friend. Looking around, she was shocked to find Ghetsis and…N. The person that they were trying to find for years on end.

Another explosion brought her back from her thoughts and this time it came from what seems to be a Kyurem mixed with Reshiram. However with the combined attack from the two teenagers' Pokemon and Hilbert's Zekrom, the Kyurem-Reshiram fusion was eventually brought down.

Finding her way inside through a small hole that has been covered by rubbles that barely fit her, she quickly ran toward the group. Arriving as fast as she could, she saw Hilbert disarming Ghetsis while the two teenagers did a little celebratory dance.

Sensing her presence, Hilbert turned to her "You just can't stay in one place, can you?" Hilbert looked over to N attending to his injured Pokemon. "You might want to help N. He has already suffered enough." Hilbert returned to rid Ghetsis of anything that would otherwise be of harm to him or those around him.

Seeing as he had already contacted Looker, made sure Ghetsis could do no harm and re-united Hilda with her…object of affection.

Object of affection…those words left a bitter taste in his mouth for some reason. He didn't let it bother him though before making the two teenagers leave Giant Chasm under the guise that he is part of the International Police.

Hilda was still talking to N and Hilbert decided to wait outside of the cave. Thinking about his talk with Hilda before going into the cave, he cringed.

_Should I say it back then? _

He looked up to the sky as if expecting answers from it. _I should stop being a coward and just tell her. At least to get closure._

Hilbert sighed loudly before muttering to himself "Not telling her would be troublesome, I don't like troubles."

"Hilbert?" came a voice that Hilbert easily recognized. Hilda eventually came into sight, shouldering a slightly wounded N.

"As impressive as always, Hilbert." N praised Hilbert. "But how did you know? There was no news coverage of this anywhere in Unova." Hilda heard this and began to think about it more.

_N's right, how did Hilbert do it?_

Playing with a loose strand of his hair, he began his explanation. "It's simple really. You left saying to need to atone for your sins and what are the sins exactly?"

Seeing as he captured both of their attention, Hilbert continued "Believing in Ghetsis. That's your sin. So you tried to atone for it by stopping what Ghetsis is doing right now."

Letting go of his hair, he looked at N with a stoic face. "Seeing as he froze Oplelucid city and concluding that there was only one Pokemon in Unova that could do that, it was easy to conclude where you were heading."

Hilbert couldn't see N's face with his hair covering it but soon afterward, N grinned "Well well well. You really outdid yourself this time." He limped his way to Hilbert, offering his hand. Hilbert took the offer, smiling.

"Good to see you back."

"Likewise." said N before turning around to face Hilda. "Thank you too for attending to my Pokemon."

Hilda fidgeted before muttering "Thank you… b-but I need to talk to Hilbert!...alone, if you don't mind."

N made no effort to argue with Hilda and simply left the two.

"Hilbert, I would just like to say-." Before Hilda could finish, Hilbert held his hand in front of her.

"Let me go first before I lose my nerves." Breathing deeply, Hilbert asked "Do you remember the moment where I didn't finish my sentence when we were going to the cave?"

Hilda nodded and Hilbert continued "Well, if you want, I could take care of that financial part of the studio. That is; if you would recommend me."

Seeing her face of disbelief actually made him nervous but he calmed down after she let out a sigh.

"You know how frustrated I was?" asked Hilda. "Having to run around with you and I was waiting for you to make a move, ya know."

"Excuse me?"

"If what you're saying mean what I think you're meaning, then sure. I'll gladly recommend you." Hilda grinned at Hilbert who did the same in return.

"If you want to me to say it, fine. I lo-."

Hilda placed her finger on his lips, before responding "Now it's my turn to ask. Can I kiss you?" This statement flustered Hilbert who was usually calm and collected which pleased Hilda very much.

He silently nodded and Hilda took this signal to go in. It was slow and awkward at first since both of them didn't know what they were doing. But soon, they got comfortable and extended the kiss longer than they thought.

Pulling away from each other, Hilbert was the first one to talk. "So you don't love N?" asked Hilbert slowly. Hilda's face was one of disbelief before she bursted into laughter.

"You're really silly, you know that? Anyway, 2pm Nimbasa Park."

Hilbert raised his eyebrows "What?"

"It's our date spot. You're going to pay me those two years that you made me wait."

Sighing at his new implication, Hilbert said "You know, doing this is troublesome and you made more troubles for me than anyone had but…" He smiled as much as he could "You're my trouble and you can be sure as hell that I'll take care of you."

* * *

**Even though Gen 5 wasn't my favorite, it was still fun writing this chapter. **

**Next Chapter: Rosa/Nate/?**


	5. Stardom

**Current segment: Rosa/Nate/?  
**

_**Italic: Flashback**_

_**'Italic': Thought**_

* * *

_Flash!Flash!_

A smile.

_Flash!Flash!Flash!_

Another smile. _How long is this going to take?_ Thought Nate who was standing side by side with his partner. He soon heard another loud request of the paparazzi and turned to face them, his face already stretched into a smile.

_How is she handling it, though?_

Deciding to risk turning to said partner, he quickly rotated his head. And standing there in all her twin-tailed glory was Rosa, who appeared to be enjoying herself with all the attention the paparazzi was giving her.

_Well she's in a good mood._

Reminded of how those paparazzi (or savages) were impatient, he tried to rotate his head to its original spot before being interrupted by Rosa.

"Oh my, look at the time." She frantically showed her C-gear to the crowd, linking her arm to Nate. "Nate and I are very sorry but we need to run. PokeStar Studio needs us!"

And just like that, the two 'celebrities' were gone, leaving the hungry crowd wanting for more. Granted, they didn't even asked or wanted celebrity status but it just started with a simple picture that a very sly photographer had taken.

Quietly and tactically sneaking past all the well-known points of Nimbasa city, the duo found themselves in one of the Pokemon center. Carefully engaging in conversation with the nurse without intriguing the other residents in the center, they easily found a room in which they can rest.

Plopping his belongings and backside on the extremely soft mattress, Nate sighed loudly. "Hey Rosa. I want to ask you something."

Rosa was freeing her hair from their twin-tails and tried to get one of the rubber bands out, only to have it tangle in her hair.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked bitterly, already adding to the thick tension in the room. Nate knew that her good mood with the paparazzi was just a sham. And here he thought that one day, she would actually be happy.

"Well, considering your response just totally annihilated my question, I'm still going to ask it anyway." He pondered whether he should actually ask it or not but decided to risk it.

"Why do you seem so genuinely happy around those paparazzi people?" He waited for her silently, soaking himself in calmness in preparation for her outburst.

"Well…it's just that…" Her voice was rather soft and Nate could swear that he saw a tint of red through those dim lights.

"Those guys expected us to be a couple, no? So…I have to act the part…" Her voice trailed off and only mutters can be heard through Nate's ears.

"Say that again?" He requested softly. Expecting to hear another soft reply, he leaned in closer. A little too close for Rosa's comfort.

What he was met with was a face full of pillow, follow by a "Never mind! I'm going to take a bath!" And a loud slam of the bathroom door.

"I swear I'm never going to understand that woman." As quickly as he finished his statement, he was surprised when the loud ringing of his X-transceiver echoed throughout their room. Opening his bag and searching for the X-transceiver, he came across it under a few potions and a map.

Checking the caller's ID, he unconsciously grinned to himself and happily answered the call. As he expected, her voice was still silky and soft.

"Umm, hello. This is Nate, right?" asked the caller, rather hesitant. Well, Nate can't blame her. Last time that he left his X-Transceiver to Rosa, she almost busted his eardrums about sabotaging their covers.

Since that day, Nate took the time and explained the situation to his call buddy. It worked well but has also been quite repetitive.

"Yeah, it's me. So, what do you want to talk about?" Nate nonchalantly asked. For a few seconds, he could hear stumbling and shuffling of papers in the background before the caller responded.

"A-Actually, there is a festival and a brand new opening of a Ferris wheel in Nimbasa city. And…I was wondering if you would…like to go…"

Despite her voice getting softer by each word, Nate responded enthusiastically. "Sure! When is the event?"

"It's actually tomorrow…"

"You're kidding right?" Disbelief laced his voice as he quieted down for a moment. His caller was waiting for a response and one came. It was loud.

Very loud.

"Tomorrow?! That's perfect!" exclaimed Nate, almost jumping up and down on his bed. "I guess we'll meet at the Nimbasa park then?"

Hearing a sigh of relief on the other side, he was met with a simple yet cute "Yes."

Smiling to himself at his luck today despite the paparazzi, he was quick and decided to ask another question.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Would you-." A sharp tug on his ear snapped him out of his question and the voice that he feared would break his eardrums returned. A gaze to his right confirm that it is Rosa, cladded only in a towel that hugged her figure well.

"Who are you talking to?" Rosa questioned softly while still tugging on Nate's ear. The boy had a nervous expression on his face but nonetheless, still tried to keep his calm.

"O-Oh! I was just talking to Yan- I mean Nancy" He suddenly stopped to look at his hands. "Wait…which one was I supposed to use again?"

Before he could finish answering his own question, Rosa quickly took the X-transceiver in his hand and brought it up to her face.

"Hi there. Nancy, I presume?" At this point, Rosa's ear tugging was getting stronger and stronger by the second.

"Or should I use Yancy?" She glared at Nate who was sweating quite rapidly, with one his ear red from her tugging.

"Y-You know who I am?!" The girl or rather, Yancy, responded shockingly. "Please please please. Don't tell anyone!"

Surprised at how a petite girl like Yancy could make an outburst, Rosa gained her composure. "Of course I know you. Would be strange not to, don't you think?"

"R-Right, I'm sorry."

"Anyway, what business do you have with Nate?" asked Rosa who had now let go of Nate's ear, making the latter hold his poor ear in agony.

"I would just like to… hang out with Nate at a festival in Nimbasa city."

Nate was busy holding his ear so he could see but he did heard what Yancy said. Now he was actually scared of looking at Rosa.

Gathering up the remaining amount of courage that he had, he looked up to the girl. "Look, Rosa. I can explain."

Rosa looked down at Nate, her face stoic prompting Nate to doubt himself.

"Oh, you can?"

He gulped. "Yeah…Probably."

"Go on."

"Well…about her invitation. I didn't think through and I accepted-."

"You what?!" She looked mad. Really mad and somehow…disappointed at the same time.

"I told you that I didn't think through! Plus…"

Calming down, she asked "Plus what?"

"I was thinking of a day to… spend with our own interests in mind. A day where I don't have to please the media." He looked to the side, quite serious for someone who was holding his ear in pain a moment ago.

"I guess I can understand that." She rubbed her arm that was holding the neglected transceiver and its caller. "B-But you already know that the media is around us. They won't let us off the hook that easy."

"So what do you suggest?"

Rosa pondered for a moment, thinking through unlike Nate. "We could go and meet with your 'friend' under the guise of her being three friends hanging out."

"I guess we could but wouldn't having Zoroark make two illusions for us be better?"

Sitting down beside Nate and passing him the now not-neglected X-transceiver, she explained. "It would be too tough for your Zoroark to maintain two illusions at the same time."

"I guess you're right." Nate sighed before taking a look at his X-transceiver. "Umm, Yancy. You still there?"

Surprisingly, the pink hair girl was still there, patiently waiting. "I'm sorry for not talking."

"It's okay; I had some things to do anyway."

A kick from Rosa alerted Nate to tell Yancy of their plans. "Yancy. About our rendezvous tomorrow, is it okay if Rosa come too?"

Yancy gasped on the other side of the call. "You sure? You already explained to me your situation with the paparazzi so it's okay if you can't."

" ! I want to go and spend the day where I don't have to worry about anything. Rosa thinks so too but we can't stay separated or others will start to notice and rumors will start to spread."

Yancy hummed in agreement. "That's why Rosa must come with us?"

Nate nodded at the screen, glad that she understood. "Exactly. We'll go under the guise of three buddies hanging out."

"I see. Well, I'm glad this is sorted out." She smiled cutely and tilted her head at Nate, who in turn blushed quite red, unaware of Rosa who was fuming at the scene.

"Yeah, me too. I look forward to meeting you tomorrow." Nate said with Yancy agreeing with a nod of her head.

Closing his X-transceiver with a satisfied grin, he turned to his partner who has quite the opposite reaction.

"Wipe that grin of your face. It'll make you more stupid than you already are." She remarked sharply, turning to change her clothes in the bathroom.

Nate sighed once more, wishing for a day when Rosa would be genuinely happy. Well, it was a matter of time and maybe, he could even make her day worth it tomorrow with their hang-out with Yancy.

* * *

**Next day**

Awkward….Awkwardness filled the air as the three finally met up outside of the Nimbasa park gate. After deciding to change their style to disguise themselves from the public, Nate and Rosa opted for a more casual option as opposed to their trainer outfit.

As for Yancy….she looked normal. Completely and utterly normal to the point of being unnoticeable. This was what led to their awkward meeting in the first place.

"_So, where is she? The festival had already started and we don't have all evening." Rosa asked as she crossed her arm. _

_Nate looked annoyed and worried at the same time, at Rosa's constant nagging and Yancy's whereabouts. Looking at his C-gear, he noticed that it has been half an hour past their meeting time._

_He looked around "I don't know but I'm sure she'll come. She has been very excited for this very event."_

"_Whatever you say." Rosa sighed. She wondered why she even put up with this. Shifting around for a more comfortable position, she crossed her arms and leaned on one of the lamp post outside of Nimbasa Park._

"_Umm, excuse me? You two are Rosa and Nate right?" asked a timid voice. Both Rosa and Nate immediately stiffened at the voice._

'_How did that girl find out?!' Nate nervously thought as he looked at Rosa who had a very similar expression on her face. She eventually turned to Nate with an expression that clearly states "Do not respond!"_

"_Nate? Rosa? Are you two spacing out?" the timid voice behind them asked again. _

'_Wait a minute…' _

"_Yancy?" Nate finally turned his head to the source of the voice, finding a petite girl with pink hair and a hat slightly larger than her own head._

"_Ah, I'm glad you finally stopped spacing out, Nate." _

"You're _the _Nancy? Idol of Unova, trainer extraordinaire and overall crush of every teenage boy who has access to TV?" Rosa pointed her finger accusingly at Yancy, who appeared quite calm.

"I don't think that last part was necessary though…" Yancy responded.

Rosa could only twitch her eye in response. "B-But you're so…normal!"

"I get that a lot from my friends." She smiled in response. "But I guess that's why I wanted to become an idol. So everyone will notice me."

Nate looked at Yancy sympathetically, happy that the girl's dream had been succeeded. Clapping his hands to get their attention, he exclaimed "Well then, now that we're all introduced; why don't we go to the festival?"

Yancy nodded with a small bounce while Rosa grumbled something under her breath. Deciding to lead the way, Nate started walking toward the festival with Rosa and Yancy following him.

For an extremely powerful/experienced trainer, Rosa was quite sheltered for her whole life and due to this, she often stare in amazement at anything that she deemed 'Common people thing'.

Thus, the festival's attractions are no exception.

Being dragged by Rosa was one of the most tiring things that Nate had the displeasure of experiencing. Booths, games and shows were visited due to the Rosa persistence.

As they finally rounded up one side of the festival, they arrived at another show.

"Waaah" Rosa held her hands together like an awestruck child, gazing at the coordinated Swanna formation. "Hey Yancy, look at those Swanna flying!"

Yancy could only chuckle in delight at Rosa's sudden switch in personality.

"At least they're getting along." Nate grumbled, tired of the seemingly amount of energy that Rosa has. Furthermore, she has been dragging Yancy around so he couldn't be angry as this was just his plan for Rosa to get along with Yancy.

All according to plan….

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned towards the two girls only to find them gone.

'_What?!'_

Looking around for a bit, he found them harmlessly engaged in a little game of Goldeen scooping. A little bit annoyed that he was left out, Nate stomped his way to their location.

"What are you two doing? I thought I lost you back there and wasn't it your idea to stay toget-." He was stopped as a hand was forced in front of his face.

"Nate, stop talking. We're focusing here." Rosa turned back to her task with Yancy after silencing Nate.

"Focusing on Goldeen scooping?" Nate asked, incredulous of how this turned out. Giving up with a huge sigh, he decided to observe the two…failing.

Yancy however seemed to gain a momentum as she quickly scooped up the unfortunate Goldeen that crossed her path.

"I did it!" Yancy proclaimed loudly, making Rosa grumble even louder.

"How did I not get it on the ninth tries?!" Rosa exclaimed, making both Nate and Yancy a little embarrassed by her little outburst.

"Aw come on, Rosa. I'm sure you'll get it someday." Nate nodded in pity at Yancy's statement, as she released the Goldeen back into the pool.

Rosa looked a little downcast but she quickly recovered. "You're right! Now then, let's go!"

"Eeeh?!" Rosa quickly dragged Yancy, who quickly became disoriented due to the speed of which Rosa dragged her.

"I'm left alone again, aren't I?" Nate didn't even have to look behind him as he predicted a speeding Rosa with Yancy arm in arm.

Deciding to walk to their general direction, Nate slowly contemplated his current situation.

"Why did I even want to hang-out with Yancy _and _Rosa? I could've just snuck out." He played with his a strand of his hair.

'_And why do I feel so…happy around Yancy?' _He let go of his hair and stared at the ground as he walked. _'Is it an admiration, crush…or love?'_

Realizing that he was thinking about _love, _Nate quickly recoiled in embarrassment with a blush adorning his face even though no one would've known his thoughts.

Composing himself, he searched around for the two, quickly finding them near the Ferris Wheel; looking at the bulletin board.

"I thought I lost you again!" Nate sighed as he approached the two. "You really need to stop running off like that, Rosa. And Yancy, you should've stopped her."

"We have no time for your morals! The fireworks are starting soon!" shouted Rosa as she once again, dragged Yancy off.

Following them, Nate asked Rosa once he arrived at their location. "You're planning on riding the Ferris wheel?"

A quick nod confirmed his thoughts. '_Damn but I need to spend some time with Yancy…but Rosa's here…"_

Nate mindlessly followed to two to the line and waited with them until they reached Ferris wheel's entrance. Just as he was about to step into the capsule that Rosa and Yancy resided in, a hand on his chest stopped his movement.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" He half shouted at the clerk.

Withdrawing his hand from Nate, the clerk calmly replied "I'm sorry sir but only two people per capsule in the Ferris wheel."

Frustration filled his head as he reached up and rubbed his temple. _A way to negotiate this…_

Suddenly, Nate reached into his pocket and brought out his trainer ID. He flung his arm over the clerk's shoulder, blocking the view of the other would-be passengers behind him.

"Look buddy," He whispered as quietly as he could "The two girls behind you, one of them just had a rough day so that other girl and I decided to cheer her up."

The clerk gave Nate a look that clearly stated '_Why do I need to know?'_

"Now, for the shocking part." Nate flashed his ID "I'm actually the Champion, just so you know. Also a Pokestar studio celebrity. You think you could do me this one favor?"

He finished it off with a wink.

"I might get into trouble for this…" The clerk said hesitantly.

Hearing this, Nate replied calmly "Don't worry; I'll speak to the manager if that happened."

Nodding his head, the clerk allowed Nate to pass into the capsule before closing it and allowing the trio to enjoy their ride.

Once again, awkwardness filled the air, mostly due to the seating arrangement. Nate was sitting next to Yancy while Rosa was left to her lonesome.

Awkward might be an understatement for Nate's feeling at this moment.

Yancy was a fair distance away from him as they are both too shy to look at each other. Rosa on the other hand was fuming on the inside while observing them. Things continued like this for a few minutes until they reached the absolute top of the Ferris wheel.

Thinking that this was too awkward, Yancy decided to start with a question even though she's not too keen on it.

"So…how did you two met and how did you become celebrities?" Nate and Rosa were surprised as they thought Yancy was not this straightforward.

Seeing as Nate was too embarrassed to talk, Rosa took his place. "Well, it's pretty simple."

She pointed to herself, "I was this hotshot, raised to be a champion kind of trainer and I've practically beaten everyone in town until this guy came alone." This time, Rosa pointed her finger at Nate, who shrugged in return.

"Since I never suffered a lost in my entire life, when I lost to him at the Pokemon League grand finals…" She looked a bit flustered.

"I kinda cried…" Nate tried to hold in his laugh but failed resulting in Yancy chuckling as well.

Rosa didn't say anything but continued. "Anyway, he tried to comfort me by hugging me and some stupid photographer happened to take our photo so now everyone assumed we're a couple."

She let out a sigh before continuing, "For our celebrities' status, Nate basically brought me to the studio stating that they need two replacements. The manager thought that we were extremely good so it just went off from there."

"Ah, I see. Must have been fun for you two"

Rosa decided not to comment further on it and asked a question instead. "Well, what about you?"

Yancy appeared surprised but also looks like she expected this question. "I just wanted to be noticed so I basically started to appear in a local singing contest and it's a blur from there."

"Guess you achieve your dream then?" Nate questioned, surprising his two companions. Yancy seemed the most surprised but responded with a small nod.

"The fireworks should be starting soon." Rosa mumbled. Noticing their questioning looks, she decided to explain "I read the brochure. It should be west of us."

A loud bang echoed through the park as fireworks were launched with patterns of Pokemon and Pokeballs alike.

"Waaah!" Yancy clasped her hand together as she leaned into the window, amazed by the colorful fireworks. Nate also wanted to see the fireworks but it was on Yancy's side of the window.

Deciding to risk it, he leaned over Yancy; his nose slightly brushing her pink hair. Nate originally wanted to see the amazing fireworks but now…

_This smell is too much!_

Strawberry filled Nate's nose as his face flushed from their close albeit one sided contact. He tried to keep his mind on the fireworks, his integrity and his punishments if he decided to do it.

But as the minutes passed by, the fireworks increased in numbers and so does Nate's desire. Looking around for a bit, he saw that Rosa's attention was completely on watching the fireworks.

And at that moment, he regretted and cherished everything.

Nate leaned in closer to Yancy's hair to better smell it but as he did, Yancy let out a small gasp alerting Rosa and Nate's adrenaline skyrocketed.

But Rosa's reaction was quicker as she practically grabbed Nate's collar in no time at all. As the Ferris wheel's capsule descended down even further, she hoped that no one will hear her cry

Or Nate's screams.

* * *

Nate's head was on the ground as he thought the events leading up to this.

'_Oh yeah! Ferris wheel…smelled Yancy's hair…got kneed down, forced to bow and hand forced behind my back.'_

"What do you have to say for you self, _Nate_?" Rosa fiercely stated, her hand on Nate's hair. Yancy was in front of him, a bit terrified at Rosa's display of strength.

'_Just say sorry, you idiot!' _Nate cried out in his head.

"Yancy…" He muttered, forcing Yancy and Rosa to listen attentively. "For my earlier action, I would like to say…"

'_A simple apology will do!'_

"I like the smell of your hair!" Nate proclaimed boldly.

"E-Eh?" Yancy stumbled around with her words while Rosa's face scrunched up with disgust.

Holding Nate's hair, she forced his head down and bent his arm behind his back even more. "Nate, you disgusting pervert!"

Somewhere in the park, a crack was heard.

* * *

Yancy and Rosa were now situated inside the Pokemon center, waiting for the nurse to attend to Nate's _injuries. _

"I can't believe I've broke his arm." Rosa looked to the side sheepishly while Yancy tried her best to lighten the mood.

"Well…it's not broken. It's just sprained." She reassured Rosa to which the latter responded by a weak sigh.

"I know…but still," Rosa suddenly found that her shoes were more interesting. "He generally blurt out things that he didn't but I guess…it was embarrassing."

Yancy stared at Rosa for a bit before staring at the floor.

"Well, it's okay for me." She smiled. "That statement somehow made me really happy."

"You're happy from a perverted statement like that?" Rosa faked a disgusted face. "Are you a masochist or something?"

"I hope that I don't leave that impression on you but…" Yancy faced Rosa. "It was the first time that someone has genuinely complimented me so I hope you'll understand how I feel."

Rosa did not respond immediately but seeing Yancy's face made her want to poke into her life even more.

"Do you like him?" Rosa leaned closer. "Do you like _like_ him?" She expected Yancy to deny it whenever she poked anyone like that. Classic reaction.

Instead, Yancy twiddled her thumb "I guess you could say that. Maybe it's just a crush."

Or not…

"What about you, Rosa?" Yancy asked innocently.

Before Rosa could reply, the swing of a door was heard and out of it was Nate, with a Audino helping him. Without hesitation, Yancy quickly rushed over to Nate to help support him.

Watching them, Rosa decided to help them with their struggle with Nate's weight. Seeing Rosa, Nate instantly raised his good arm up in an anticipation to block her attack.

"Calm down, hotshot." She flung Nate's arm over her shoulder. "I can't beat up an injured person. It's against my morals."

Nate laughed nervously while Yancy smiled at the interaction. During the walk back to their seat, Rosa thought back to Rosa's question.

'_Do I like Nate?' _She looked over to Nate and Yancy, who were chatting together and laughing.

'_I guess I do…' _

In a quick move, Nate turned to Rosa. "Hey Rosa, Yancy was asking if you wanted to appear on her Trainers' battle channel that she's hosting as a surprise guest."

"S-Sure!" She replied, rather enthusiastically. Nate nodded and resumed his chat with Yancy, while Rosa looked on.

She smiled without the others knowing. _'But I guess…this situation is alright for now.'_

* * *

**I guess the reason that I brought in Yancy was due to her being extremely cute and reminding me of Mirai Kuriyama in Kyoukai no Kanata(And the insane artwork made her even more adorable.)**

**Next segment: Calem/Serena**


End file.
